extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Minsk
General Information Orthodox|tech_group = Eastern|government = Principality|rank = Duchy|tag = MSK|capital = Minsk (276)|culture = Byelorussian (East Slavic)|development = Start: 10}} is a Orthodox Byelorussian principality located in the Minsk area, Ruthenia region, of the Eastern Europe subcontinent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Orthodox in 1101 bordering fellow Orthodox countries only ( north and south). The monarchy will be annexed by on September 13, 1119, released from them in 1146, and finally annexed by in 1151 never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form Belarus * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Administrative Technology at least 74 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Owns core province(s): Polotesk (275), Minsk (276), Brzesc (277), Pinsk (278), Turiv (1941), and Mahiliou (292) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Belorussian Ideas and Traditions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Reclaim Ruthenian Legacy * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , or ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kyiv (280), Terebovlia (261), Volyn (279) and Zaporozhia (283) *** Own core province(s): Kyiv (280) and Zaporozhia (283) **** Ruler has a Diplomatic Skill of at least 5 * Effect(s): ** Kyiv (280) is the Capital ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Ruthenia and Red Ruthenia ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Can embrace Ukrainian Ideas and Traditions Ruthenian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** The Mother of Russian States: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** +0.50 Yearly Legitimacy ** Foreign Influences: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Zaporozhian Cossacks: *** +15.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** East and West: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Heritage of the Old Rus': *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Reuniting Rus' *** -5 Years of Separatism ** Birth of Russian Orthodoxy *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith Category:Countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Byelorussian countries Category:Principalities Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Eastern Europe countries Category:European countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Eastern (Tech)